SMITE 2012-06-15 Update 0.1.920.0
'General' *New Match Invite process *When a suitable match of players has been found, a new screen pops up for the 10 players that says Accept and Decline. As soon as all of the players have accepted the invite, the match launches everyone into the match lobby. If someone does not accept the invite, the match is cancelled and everyone else is requeued with a higher priority. *If someone accepts the match invite and then leaves the match lobby, they will gain a debuff and be unable to play a match for a specified amount of time. *Note that aspects of this process are still being tweaked and the UI is not in its final intended state. *New Party panel in the game lobby that shows the players that you are in a party with. Note that aspects of this process are still being tweaked and the UI is not in its final intended state. *Level up FX are now playing correctly when a player gains a level. *Big Ass Fury has been changed to Gold Fury. Both are very descriptive of the Fury but Gold Fury might be better received. *Hit pulse abilities for multiple gods have been tweaked to deliver the correct number of hits. *Gold treatment applied to any player when they gain crowd control immunity. *There are no longer 2 different 5v5 queues. Additional match making logic has been added to improve matches with everyone joining a single queue (new players and experienced players). 'Gods' Agni *Noxious Fumes **Tweaks to make the stun combo easier to perform. **Reduced the cooldown from 15s to 12s. *Flame Wave **Cooldown changed from 14s to decreasing cooldowns per rank, 15/14/13/12/11s. Arachne *Drain Life **Description has been changed to indicate the silence on her enemies. Bastet *Passive – Nine Lives **Reduced respawn time modified from 15% to 25%. He Bo *Water Cannon **Increased the base damage per rank from 80/130/180/230/280 to 100/160/220/280/340. Hel Hel has had significant changes to make her more viable in both stances and less reliant on filling a true “support” role. Dark Stance *Decay **This new ability fires a projectile that detonates on hit, doing damage to all nearby enemies. *Hinder **This new ability is a ground target aoe that slows enemies while also reducing their magical protection. *Repulse **This ability has had its damage increased significantly but no longer slows or knocks enemies back. Light Stance *Restoration **This new ability fires a projectile that does damage to a single enemy and heals Hel for 50% of the damage done. *Cleanse **This new ability is a ground target that removes all crowd control on allies instantly and protects them from future ones for a limited time. Odin *Passive – Birds of Wisdom **Reduced the radius of the minimap visibility buff. Sun Wukong *Year of the Monkey **Sun Wukong no longer pogo’s during his ultimate Ra *Searing Pain **Buildup is no longer interruptable by crowd control effects. 'Item Store' New Item *Rod of Will **This is a magical protection based item that gives additional protection to crowd control abilities. *Added new passives to the store purchased ability list. **Passive Speed ***This item gives you a passive 10% movement speed boost. **Passive Crowd Control Reduction ***This item gives you a passive 30% reduction to crowd control durations. **Passive Gold and XP Gain ***This item gives you a passive 10% bonus to XP and Gold gained from kills. **Passive Respawn Reduction ***This item gives you a passive 25% reduction to your respawn time. 'Solo Practice Map' *Phoenix and Minotaur strength has been reduced. *XP and gold rewards for minions has been increased by 50% in the practice map. 'UI' *End of Match Lobby **This scene is undergoing redesign so expect frequent changes. The scene is far from its expected final state. **Removed VIP line from favor calculation. **Wins and Losses were changed to Total Wins and Total Losses to be more clear that those are player totals and not totals for the specific god. **God name was moved to the top center of the scene. *Settings **Two new settings options: ***Disable the blue targeting arrow. ***Showing friends notifications. **Several sliders in the settings menu have had improvements made. *Hud **Buffs and debuffs are larger. The stacks and timers have had their size increased as well. **Stack counters of 1 will no longer show the number on the buff/debuff icon. **Skills that are available for upgrade now have a glow. **Death Recap prompt moved to the bottom of the hud instead of the top.